This invention relates to archery bows and, in particular, to a laterally adjustable grip for an archery bow.
Whether hunting or target shooting, an archer strives to develop a consistent form to achieve accuracy with each shot. Various sights, counterweights, and other accessories are available to help the archer achieve this purpose. One item, which is on every bow, that is often overlooked is the grip. A grip is typically a wooden or plastic piece which is curved or shaped to fit the hand of the archer. The grip may be formed as part of the bow itself or be a separate piece. For what is known as a compound bow, the grip is typically a separate piece which straddles the riser, the central portion of a compound bow.
Seen from above, an archer holding a bow at full draw forms a triangle. The arrow is one side of the triangle, extending from the archer's hand (or release mechanism) to the rest, which is attached just above the grip. The archer's arm is the second side of the triangle. The archer's torso forms the third side of the triangle. The angle between the arm of the archer and the arrow depends on the archer's style, the draw length of the bow, and the size of the archer.
A riser typically comprises aluminum or other light metal or alloy and is wider front to back (in the direction of the arrow) than it is from side to side. The grip is aligned with the riser, i.e. with the arrow, not with the archer's arm. The archer thus holds the grip slightly turned in his hand or else bends his wrist backward slightly to hold the grip squarely. A bent wrist is weaker than a straight wrist. Thus, an inconsistency can occur as the archer changes his hold on the bow either through fatigue or lack of concentration or as the archer rotates the bow as the arrow is released.
Adjustable grips are known in the prior art and generally fall into one of two types. The first type is a grip that is adjustable front to rear, in the direction of the arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,536 discloses a grip of this type. The second type is a grip that is connected to the riser by a ball and socket joint. U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,799 discloses a grip of the second type. While permitting the grip to rotate in several directions, the second type of grip concentrates the draw force in the ball and socket joint and is difficult to position consistently.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved ergonomic grip for archery bows.
Another object of the invention is to provide a laterally adjustable grip.
A further object of the invention is to provide a grip which couples the draw force over substantially its entire length to the riser.